


talk like this & act like that

by Laylah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Homestuck Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, gloat wwhile you can," Eridan says, but his needy expression doesn't back up the tough talking at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk like this & act like that

**Author's Note:**

> Homesmut prompt -- anon wanted:
> 
>  _Eridan has a gag reflex, something that no one realizes until they try to force him to deepthroat._

Fuck, Eridan is a shitty loser. Any pretense at dignity is just _gone_ , like that, and he's sitting there panting with his stupid glasses askew and staring up at Sollux like he's begging for the punishment that ought to come next. If the fight hadn't gotten him so hard, Sollux would walk away just to piss him off.

Instead he uses his power to catch Eridan's wrists and drag them back behind him, forcing him to sit up straighter. "Yeah, gloat wwhile you can," Eridan says, but his needy expression doesn't back up the tough talking at all.

"You're thuch a lother," Sollux says. His bulge feels swollen, pressing against the fly of his pants, and he can see Eridan looking. He sneers. "Can't wait to get humiliated, huh?"

"I'll remember this, you wworthless landdwwellin trash," Eridan promises. Whatever, he black-flirts with everyone.

Sollux unzips as he swaggers closer, and whatever he thinks about Eridan personally he can't deny that _winning_ feels good. The sensitive head of his bulge has already slid all the way free of the protective sheath, and he watches Eridan stare at it for a pretty gratifying second. "Take it," he says, rubbing it against Eridan's lips. His teeth would mangle the word _suck_ , and right now that seems important.

Eridan opens his mouth without any more prompting than that, and takes Sollux's bulge on his tongue. He's fucking careful with it, too, keeping his sharp teeth away from it even though he's only taking the head, where the flesh is soft enough that he could do damage. He's such a pervert, happy to lose, willing to slut it up for anyone who can knock him down.

It's good and all, but if this is about winning the fight then it shouldn't be so coy. Sollux threads his fingers into Eridan's stupid hairdo and pulls him down further. _That_ gets a reaction out of him, makes him struggle and squirm enough that Sollux has to put more energy into the psionic bonds that hold him down. Eridan thrashes, makes choking noises when Sollux gets deep enough that biting wouldn't do any good. Fuck yes, that's how this is supposed to go.

Eridan's thrashing gets more desperate as Sollux fucks his mouth deeper, and the noises he's making get wetter and more distressed. Sollux chews on his lip, thrusting hard, and when he hits the back of Eridan's throat he thinks that might set him off right there, the way Eridan's throat seizes up around him. He pulls back and slams in again and that does it, he's shooting down Eridan's throat -- and Eridan's choking, retching, hot bile rushing up around Sollux's bulge.

Sollux pulls out in a hurry, dripping, and Eridan slumps forward, coughing up yellow genetic material and violet bile. He retches again, spitting more thin purple fluid into the mess at Sollux's feet. When he looks up, glaring, there are faint tear tracks down his face, and the look in his eyes is _almost_ more pissed than admiring.

"Hope you liked that, you piece a trash," he says, his voice husky and raw. "Next time I'm gonna make you wwish you wwere nevver spawwned."

"You can try," Sollux says. There's a dark stain on the front of Eridan's trousers, too. "Lookth like you liked it jutht fine thith way."

Eridan's eyes narrow further, and he spits. "Just wwatch your back, Captor."

"Whatever you thay," Sollux says. He isn't worried.


End file.
